Tears and Love
by Fallen Black Wings
Summary: A girl by the name of Chiki returns to Mineral Town for her parents funeral and to take over thir farm. Will she be able to handle all that happens along the way? Summary is kinda bad....
1. Chapter 1

**Tears and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Chiki is my original character though.**

Chiki was a girl of 22 returning to her birthplace of Mineral Town. She left the town when she turned 18 to pursue a career in the arts, but ended up leading a very boring life.

She was here for two reasons. One, to move back onto her parents farm, and two, to attend her parents funeral.

Her chocolate brown hair went past her shoulder blades and she was dressed in all black. Her moss green eyes were filled with tears. She sat in the church sobbing as the other townsfolk entered to mourn with her.

"Chiki, is that you?" said a familiar voice. Chiki turned to find Saibara, the blacksmith, staring at her. "Saibara!" she exclaimed hugging him. The man had always been kind to her when she was a child.

He patted her on the back. "I sure am gonna miss your folks. Damn good people, they were." She continued to sob as more familiar and some younger, unfamiliar faces filed in. A boy about her age with auburn colored hair sat next to Saibara.

"Chiki, this is my grandson, Gray." Gray bowed his head to her. "I'm sorry for your loss. Your parents were kind to me when I first came here to learn under my grandfather." Chiki nodded to him in acknowledgement.

Gray removed his hat and the ceremony began. Chiki continued to cry for the majority of the funeral. Unsure of what to do, Gray and Saibara exchanged nervous glances.

As the coffins were being lowered into the ground Saibara whispered to Chiki "Why don't you come over to my place after this? I'll have Gray fix you something good to eat." Chiki looked at him, her eyes shiny with tears and red from crying, and nodded gratefully. "That... would be wonderful. Thank you."

Saibara smiled. "It'll do you some good now come along. We best be headed over." He turned to Gray "Gary! Come on, we're gonna get this girl something to eat!" Gray nodded solemnly and followed. "You can go get reacquainted with everyone else tomorrow, okay?" he said gently. She nodded and off they were.

**So, what do you guys think? Sorry it's so short, but please review! This is my first story so be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Chiki is my original character though.**

At Saibara's workshop and house Chiki was sitting at a table Saibara woulld bring out for meals. "What would you like?" Gray asked her. "Some miso soup and riceballs..." she replied while wiping her tears.

As Gray busied himself making her food Saibara asked her "Are you gonna be alright on that farm? You haven't been here for four years."

"I'll be fine, Saibara." she replied. "I know how to run a farm. Plus, all the animals my parents had are still there." Saibara simply grunted in reply.

"Food's ready." Gray said placing the food in front of her. "Thanks." she said and proceeded to eat.

After Chiki finished the meal, she realized she was extremely tired. "I think I'll go home now….. I need some sleep."

Saibara nodded. "All right. You could obviously use the rest. Gray! Walk her home!" Gray looked at his grandfather and raised an eyebrow.

"She's not twelve, grandpa. I'm pretty sure she can get home by herself." Gray said with absolutely no emotion.

"I don't care, yer takin' her." He said. Both of them were about to protest when he silenced them "Be on your way both of ya. You don't stay here anyway, Gray, so I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that I go in the exact opposite direction." Gray said bluntly. Saibara gave him a look that said, "You better do as I say or I will raise hell tomorrow!" Not wanting to complicate anything sighed and stated simply "Fine…."

The two young adults headed out the door and walked in ackward silence for a few minutes until Chiki broke the ice "So, is Saibara teaching you how to be a blacksmith?"

Gray nodded "Yeah, but he's always criticizing my work. Apparently I can't do anything right, yet I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong because he never tells me! Maybe I should just quit…."

Chiki sighed in exasperation "That's the pathetically easy way out! Quitting because 'it's hard' is horribly immature."

Gray looked at her, a bit shocked. "I-I guess your right." He stammered "I'll keep at it…"

"That the spirit!" she said with a smile. By now they had reached the farm. Chiki smiled, glad to be back at the place she had been raised. "I've always loved this place…" she sighed 'I don't know what compelled me to leave."

"Jeez, this place is huge!" Gray said having never seen the farm before, sticking mainly to the blacksmith, Doug's in, and the library.

"It's a farm, Gray. It has to be big." She said "And yes, I am aware that it's bigger than the other two farms, but that's because it varies in crops and livestock." Gray mumbled something that was impossible to understand. "Anyway, I'll be off to bed, and I suppose you'd like to get back to wherever you're staying."

"I'm staying at the inn and yeah, I'd like to get back. I'm pretty tired as well." Holding the tip of his hat, as he often did as a nervous habit, he said "Guess I'll be seeing you then." Chiki simply smiled and waved goodbye.

Gray then walked to the inn with a smile on his face.

**Hee, I like how this chapter turned out. Tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
